Our Batgirl
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Just something random that came to me and my friend wanted a one-shot. Some smut. PADDISON


**A/N:** Okay, so my friend made me write this, she waned two one-shots and this was one of them. So thank Danielle. This was written quite late, and has been beta-ed by the wonderful Beth!! love you hin!! It's my first PADDISON fic as well. :D

Discaimer: don't own them, simple.

I dedicate this fic to Danielle, she made me write it.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Addison moaned and let her head drop to the crook of Pete's neck as he thrusted deeper into her, and they both became closer to their climax. Her legs tightened around his waist as her back moved against the supply closet wall. She moaned as she tightened even more as he went even deeper. They moaned out each other's names as they both climaxed and reached their high. Breathing heavily in each other's arms, they came back down to earth. "I love you Pete." She pecked his lips.

"Good, because I love you too." He smiled and kissed her again. Her arms tightened around his neck and she rested her forehead against his.

"Think anyone heard?"

"I hope not." He grinned. "But you are quite a wild one Miss. Montgomery."

"Hmm, soon to be Mrs. Wilder." She grinned, letting her legs fall from around his waist and standing in front of him.

"You are." He grinned and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her.

Addison giggled and pulled back. "We should go and save her." She smoothed out her blouse and pulled her panties back on under her skirt before straightening that up. Pete smirked at her and pulled his trousers back up, and buckling up the belt again.

"She's probably traumatised by now." He joked. "You have a hickey on your neck by the way." He smiled proudly at her as her hand flew to her neck.

"Pete." She hissed out. "I said no more hickeys!"

"I know, but I just couldn't resist." He pecked her lips again making her smile. "Sorry babe."

"You better be." She smirked and opened the door, peeking out to make sure no one was around before they left.

As they walked down the hallway Pete snaked his arms around his fiancée's waist. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, soaking in her scent. Addison laughed and pecked his cheek as their reached the staff room. She reached out for the door handle and turned it, pushing open the door to reveal the rest of the staff, huddled around the table, cooing at a baby sat in a car seat. Addison and Pete smiled at each other then walked in. "You can stop traumatising our daughter now." He smiled proudly as the staff moved from the table and looked at them. Addison walked over to the table and un-strapped the baby who was formally known as 'Batgirl'.

"You must be happy you finally get to take her home?" Naomi smiled at one of her best friends.

"I really am, Nae. I know I can't ever have children of my own, so she's the next best thing." Addison smiled down at the baby and kissed the top of her head.

"You're not going to keep calling her 'Batgirl' now are you?"

"No." Addison laughed. "We're going to call her Lily."

"That's a lovely name."

"Pete chose it."

"Wise decision there." Naomi smiled

"Hey!" Addison pretended to be offended.

Pete stood back and watched his two girls. He didn't think he'd ever be this happy again. He had found the love of his life, and they had just adopted a beautiful baby girl together, what more could he want?

"Hey man." Sam smiled as he stood next to Pete.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"It suits her doesn't it? Being a mom."

"It does." Pete smiled proudly. "I can't think of a better person than Add to be Lily's mom, and my wife." He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to marry him two months ago. It was just so unreal. "I'm going to take them home now." He smiled and walked towards Addison. "Ready to go?"

"We are." Excitement was written all over her face, they finally got to take Lily, or 'Batgirl' as she was going to be nicknamed, home.

"Let's go then." He took hold of the car seat, as he knew Addison wouldn't give Lily up without a fight, and they headed home.

Ten minutes later, and they arrived at their beach house. Pete unlocked the door and let Addison walk in with Lily first. "Welcome home baby." Addison smiled down at the baby who gave a yawn as her eyes slowly fluttered closed, tired after the journey. "She's tired, I'll go put her in the nursery to sleep." Addison just stood gazing down at Lily.

"Or, you could sit on the couch watching her, I know you want to." He pecked Addison's cheek and tenderly ran a finger over Lily's cheek. "Go and sit down, she looks too happy in your arms to disturb her."

"Okay." She smiled and headed towards the couch. Pete smiled and walked into the kitchen.

When he walked into the living room ten minutes later, he found Addison asleep, with Lily snuggled up against her chest, also sleeping. He smiled and gently eased his daughter into his arms, before sitting next to Addison and cuddling her close. He was so glad to have his two girls with him.


End file.
